The Mystical Waters
by Snufflescutie
Summary: Harry/Ginny romance with a twist. ***** Dragons, faeries, other worlds. ****** what more do you want in a romance?


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Only the plot ^-^  
  
  
  
The Mystical Waters  
  
                      
  
"Death is but the next great adventure"  
  
 Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Chapter One: The Start  
  
  
  
   
  
 Harry lay on his bed in Ron's room. Harry had come to stay with the Weasleys this summer (also Hermione), and the Dursleys had been too happy to get Harry out of the house to say anything. So far Harry's summer had been good, but Sirius last letter had been so confusing and harsh that all Harry could think about was Sirius. It has been three weeks since Sirius had wrote to Harry, and Harry was becoming worried. " What if Sirius got captured?" the thought alone made Harry feel sick. Once again Harry took out the letter sent to him by Sirius. In a sloppy and hurried writing were the following words:  
  
 Dear Harry,  
  
   
  
 Doing job for Dumbledore,  
  
 dangerous and nasty food.  
  
 Mooney's here too.  
  
                                
  
   Snuffles  
  
  
  
 Harry was just thinking about the letter when someone knocked on the door, and Harry hastily stuffed Sirius's letter in his back pocket. "Come in" called Harry.  The person who entered Ron's room was not at all someone Harry expected.  There she stood, with flaming red hair like the rest of the Weasley family. Harry looked into the brown eyes of Ginny Weasley and saw something that Harry had never seen before in those chocolate colored depths, it looked like determination. Ginny strode over towards Harry who was sitting as still as a statue. "Harry?" asked Ginny not in a blushing manner but in a very controlled voice. "We need to talk."  Harry stared at Ginny for a moment and suddenly realized how much Ginny has changed over the past few years. First of all, no blush has shown when she talked with Harry. Second, she held herself with a dignified manner, almost like a queen. Last but not least, Harry noticed how pretty Ginny had gotten, with her shiny copper-colored hair, beautiful and warm brown eyes, how she had every curve just in the right places, and how full those lips looked, those full lips Harry suddenly wanted kiss. "Wait, what am I thinking!" Harry thought to himself.  
  
                   While Harry was battling with his thoughts, Ginny looked carefully at Harry. He was no longer the little lost boy who had asked her mother how to get on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. No, he certainly isn't.  Harry has grown into a handsome young man, he still have those brilliant green eyes that you could get lost in. Yet, there were parts of him that changed. For one fact, Harry was more muscular, probably from Quidditch training. Second, Harry's voice became deeper, and he now had a mischievous grin that can make any girl swoon, not to mention Harry's untidy hair is the same as well. Ginny stared at Harry, and it took them both five minutes to realize they've been staring at each other.  
  
                   Harry was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence. "So Ginny, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry flashed Ginny one of his famous smiles, and it took Ginny all the strength she could muster not to blush. "I wanted to ask you a question," stated Ginny, who's legs felt like jelly, but she kept her voice calm.  
  
"Oh?" Harry looked at her strangely.  
  
"What about?"    
  
"It's about us." Ginny heart was really beating hard now; it felt like it was about to jump right out of her chest. Whatever answers Harry was expecting it certainly wasn't that.  
  
"Excuse me?"  Asked Harry uncertainly  
  
"I said the question was about us," repeated Ginny.  
  
"I know, but what is there anything between us?" asked Harry who was clearly confused.  
  
"Well, some might say that I've been in love for nearly four years and that person don't even have a clue that I'm in love with him or that person does, but doesn't give a rat's ass about it."  Harry was speechless after this comment. He knew for years that Ginny had a crush on him, but never love.  
  
  Just then Ron came into the room. He looked puzzled at what his little sister was doing in here with his best friend. "Gin? What are you doing in my bedroom? With Harry?" Harry flushed pink, but all Ginny said was "See ya later Ron, Harry." then she turned on her heel and left.  
  
                   That evening was both the worst and best nights Harry had in a long time. The bad thing was both Hermione and Ginny refused to talk to him. The good part was when Pro. Dumbledore came through the fireplace and had dinner with them. Of course everyone was shocked when Dumbledore tumbled out of the fire, but he spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they just nodded and looked at Harry with excitement in their eyes. Dinnertime was a hearty affair, Fred and George told Dumbledore jokes and Percy filled Dumbledore in on what's happening in the Ministry. After dinner, Dumbledore pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Harry? Did you hear from Sirius?" Dumbledore's voice was low so no one could hear them.  
  
"Yes, Professor I did." Harry then proceeded to tell about Sirius's strange letter.  
  
"I see." said Dumbledore with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes again and smiled down at Harry. "You're becoming to look more and more like your father."   
  
"Thank you sir." Dumbledore just send him another warm smile and said, "Tomorrow I'd like you to come back to Hogwarts, along with Ron and Hermione of course."   
  
"Why? Term doesn't start until September first." Harry looked up at Dumbledore for an answer, but all Dumbledore did was smile.  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
  
  
It was very hectic the next morning, or noon. Ron and Harry had both woken up at half past twelve and both received an angry glare from Hermione. Harry was now going up and down the stairs trying to find his wand. "I know I put it right on the cabinet before I fell asleep" thought Harry worriedly. "I just have to find it before we go"  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and Harry was still looking for his wand. Just then Ginny came down the stairs. Wearing a pare of tight jeans that her mother would NEVER approve of. However she didn't seem to notice as she took a muffin from the breakfast basket and grabbing a glass of cool milk.  
  
Harry watched her every move like an eagle on his prey. He knew what Ginny meant by "us." Harry just didn't know how to tell her that he liked her… After last night, he sure wasn't about to try again anytime soon. Especially if he wanted Hermione and Ginny to talk to him.  
  
Harry cleared his throat nervously to let Ginny know that he was there. She turned around and gave him a cold look. "What's with woman anyways?" Harry pondered blankly. "One minute they're all nice and sweet. The next they want to claw your eyes out. I for one will probably never understand them." Harry sighed in rejection and sat down. "Great. Just Great. I lost my wand and a chance at a girlfriend all in one day. Whoopee" Harry thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
I watched Harry with a strange look on my face. I was heartbroken last night when Harry didn't answer my question. At first I thought he just needed time. But I gave him time! I gave him 4 years! If he can't see it then too bad for him! I know I sound cruel but…but I just couldn't stand it anymore! The way he smiles, talks, walks, anything about him has haunted me for 4 years now! If Ron could figure it out then he could!  
  
I sighed and went back to finishing my breakfast. But as always, I looked up from my task and risked a peek at him. My heart instantly melted into a puddle of mush. Harry was shirtless; the summer heat had finally caught up with him. He apparently was searching for something. Bending down and then standing up again. I nearly laughed because he looked so…so boyish I guess. No longer looking like the hero that had saved me in the Chamber Of Secrets, but a lost teenager trying to catch a glimpse of his lost wand. Oh I knew what he was looking for alright. I was the one who "borrowed" it.  
  
Trying to hold down a laugh, I tapped him on the back.  
  
  
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
I felt someone poking me on my back so I turned. I almost had to stop myself from reaching to kiss those full lips when I saw who was poking me. The afternoon sun shown on her hair, making it appear more of a coppery color than anything else. Ginny Weasley has grown up alright. No longer the small girl that blushed and stuttered whenever I was near, but a beautiful young woman. Then I realized that I was staring at her. I quickly broke the eye contact and looked at my shoes.  
  
She didn't say anything but just shoved my wand back into my hand. I raised my head and stared at her. I opened my mouth to ask her how she had gotten it but she was already strutting back into the kitchen. A sigh escaped my lips as I watched her desperately. Yearning to touch her silky hair that flowed like a waterfall down her back. Mentally I shook my self. "Get a grip on yourself Harry. You know perfectly that she no longer has any interest in you." Again I sighed. "And you mustn't forget Harry that if you even as kissed her, Voldemort would be going after her faster than you can say Quidditch."  
  
  
  
* Normal POV *  
  
So it was with both Harry and Ginny ignoring each other that our story starts. It might seem to you that this is going to be a Romance fanfiction. And you are right. But it's a Romance story with a plot. A plot that can go as far as the "other world" 


End file.
